


confession

by pasupare



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Chisato is sneaky, F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasupare/pseuds/pasupare
Summary: Despite going to the same school and being in the same grade, Sayo wasn’t very familiar with Chisato. Sure, she spoke with her now and again, but nothing past respectful pleasantries. Not that Sayo didn’t want to get to know the blonde actress; she always found Chisato’s calm personality alluring. It’s just that neither of the two were the type to act over-familiar with others.





	confession

In a room teeming with small-talk and laughter, Sayo sat by herself, facing the crowd in front of her, at a table set for two. She wasn’t avoiding her sister by sitting alone, she was just taking a break from the non-stop conversations.

Really, Sayo was trying to be more involved with Hina--to get along with her better. That’s why she had promised to attend Pastel Palettes’ live. The performance was certainly gorgeous and captured the audience’s attention like an idol band should, but it didn’t necessarily align with Sayo’s tastes.

The after-party, however, was much less exciting. Various friends of the other members attended. Sayo recognized the flirtatious one from Hello, Happy World with Kanon, and many of the first years from Popping Party and Afterglow. Lisa was supposed to come to the party too, but she was running late. Where could she have gone, anyway? She was at the live, right next to Sayo.

“Is this seat taken?”

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sayo immediately recognized the blonde locks in her peripheral. As she followed the source of the voice, Sayo was met with the welcoming, amethyst eyes of Pastel Palette’s bassist, Shirasagi Chisato.

“No, go ahead.”

Despite going to the same school and being in the same grade, Sayo wasn’t very familiar with Chisato. Sure, she spoke with her now and again, but nothing past respectful pleasantries. Not that Sayo didn’t want to get to know the blonde actress; she always found Chisato’s calm personality alluring. It’s just that neither of the two were the type to act over-familiar with others.

“I don’t see you at these events very often, Sayo-chan. What’s the occasion?” Chisato was smiling at Sayo, not overbearingly, but subtly and politely. The type of smile she wears while talking to fans or her coworkers--but also the type of smile that Sayo couldn’t help but find charming.

“Just showing support for my sister, I suppose. It’s not often I have free nights to come, but-” Sayo cut herself off, wondering how much Hina’s bandmates knew about her relationship with her sister, “I make room every now and again. I know it makes her happy when I do.” Sayo settled with the kind of vagueness that didn’t spur any further questioning.

“I see. Hina-chan’s lucky, then.” Sayo shrugged at the polite flattery. “So, how did you like the show?”

“It was beautiful. You were all spectacular,” Sayo mused.

Chisato let out a quiet laugh that rung a bit in Sayo’s ears. “You can be honest, Sayo-chan, I know PasuPare probably isn’t your cup of tea. I was hoping for more of a critique from somebody outside of our intended audience.” So that’s why Sayo was Chisato’s target for the night. Of course Shirasagi Chisato would use social events like these to her advantage; she’s a pro, afterall.

Sayo thought more carefully about her words this time, taking Chisato’s request into consideration. “Your live was definitely entertaining, I’ll give you that. But like you said, it’s just not my type of performance. Roselia is less focused on… aesthetics than you are, I suppose.”

Sayo glanced at the girl across the table, as if asking for permission to continue, but Chisato just maintained her peaceful smile, watching Sayo patiently. Taking a bit deeper of a breath than she meant to, Sayo continues, “I can certainly tell you all have improved as musicians, but I feel like you’re still lacking,” Sayo watched as Chisato remained unphased during her confession. Sayo looked down at her lap, but the resolve in her voice did not let up. “Though they still make rookie mistakes, I can tell Hina and Maruyama-san are comfortable on stage with their respective roles. Your drummer--Yamato-san--has incredible skills, but she lacks the stage presence that the rest of you have. And-” Sayo looked up, apprehensively, only to find that Chisato was still as calm as ever, “you and Wakamiya-san are amazing performers, but from my point of view as a musician, you still have a long way to go.” Sayo didn’t notice her heart was beating a little faster than before until she finished her critique. It’s not that she was worried the bassist would take offense to her commentary, it’s just-

“Thank you,” Chisato’s smile deepened, “don’t worry though, I’m not upset.” Chisato laughed a bit at the end, and Sayo couldn’t help but feel like it was more genuine than the one from before. “I’m used to taking criticism. And I was really looking forward to hearing your opinion, Sayo-chan.”

Surprised at her comment, Sayo looked at Chisato inquisitively, “Why’s that?”

“Well,” Chisato glanced toward the ceiling as if she was wondering why herself, “because I look up to you, I guess.”

Sayo could feel her cheeks getting warm. Shirasagi Chisato looked up to her? Sayo couldn’t help but show how taken aback she was. Catching onto the other girl’s reaction, Chisato continued, “It’s partially Hina-chan’s fault,” she pondered with a giggle. And that was definitely genuine. If the heat was spreading to her ears, Sayo didn’t notice. She was too focused on how Chisato lifted her hand to her mouth to hide her amusement or how she looked away from Sayo’s eyes for a moment while she collected herself. Sayo wasn’t sure if this cuter side made Chisato more or less intimidating.

“It’s always ‘onee-chan’ this or ‘onee-chan’ that. She’s always talking about how amazing you are, so I admit my view of you is probably more skewed than you might think.” Chisato takes a moment to look back into Sayo’s eyes and wow that might be the softest smile she’s ever seen. “But since I’m so new to playing in a band, I’ve watched as many performances as I can of the other local bands, and Roselia has just always stood out to me. I, of course, adore Lisa-chan’s performance as a bassist; she’s leagues above me. But when I’m watching you all perform, I can’t help but keep my eyes on you.” At this point, Chisato had turned her head, looking at nothing in particular on the ground, while Sayo’s rosy cheeks were mirrored in Chisato’s own. Sayo couldn’t keep her eyes off of Chisato either.

Her voice calmer than her shy appearance would let on, Chisato speculates, “I think it’s because I can see where Hina-chan gets it from while watching you.” Sayo tenses up a bit at the comparison. Without noticing, Chisato continues, “But while I think you’re both great, I only see vague similarities. If anything I notice more how different you are as performers, how calm and elegant you are on stage, compared to Hina-chan’s quirkiness. Watching you perform, I can see why she looks up to you so much--why you’re so inspiring to her.” Chisato finally looks back up at Sayo, cheeks noticeably pigmented against her composed features. Her smile shows more in her eyes when she says, “I’ve been meaning to admit this to you for awhile now, but never had the chance.”

Sayo let’s out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and mumbled quieter than she intended to, “We go to the same school, you know.”

Chisato can’t help but let out a laugh at this. A loud laugh. Not hysterical--it was still that airy and dainty voice as per usual--but it was a new experience for Sayo all the same.

“That’s true. I guess I could’ve told you anytime, huh?” Chisato got up from her seat and turned toward Sayo, “Maybe I just had to work up the courage then… Thank you for listening to me, Sayo-chan. And for the advice.”

“Ah, no, thank you for telling me. That…” Sayo finally turns away from Chisato’s gaze, not being able to help the smile that spread on her face, “really made me happy.”

Chisato’s features soften as she returned Sayo’s smile. “Well then,” Chisato looked toward her bandmates, “I should probably get back to the others.”

Sayo’s heart sunk a bit at that. It’s not like Sayo was so eager to keep up a conversation, but she enjoyed the time she finally got to spend with the level-headed blonde. “I’ll see you around school, then.”

Just as she was about to say her own ‘good-bye,’ Chisato exclaimed, “Oh!” she turned back toward Sayo, as if she had an epiphany, “I forgot to mention this earlier. I know guitars and basses are completely different, but since we both play string instruments, I was hoping we could get together sometime… You know, so you could give me some more pointers.”

Sayo’s mild surprise turned into a look of pure elation as she replied, “Yeah… Yes. I would love that,” not even questioning why Chisato wouldn’t have asked her own band’s guitarist or Roselia’s bassist instead.

“Great,” Chisato’s grin turning a bit playful as she winked, “it’s a date then.”

Leaving her new companion flustered and confused, Chisato walked away to join the ongoing conversation between the other Pastel Palette members. Sayo had no idea what Chisato really meant by her last comment. But by how flushed Sayo’s usually stern face was, it was obvious she was considering the words literally.

Rousing Sayo from her wandering thoughts was Lisa, calling her name as she hurried toward the table. “I’m sorry I took so long, Sayo; I hope you weren’t too bored! I know you don’t like these kinds of things,” Lisa doted as held out a hand for her friend.

Sayo couldn’t help the subtle smile as she accepted the extended hand and got to her feet, “No, I wasn’t bored at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was actually my first fic ever, so I really hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit!
> 
> SayoChisa is one of my favorite rarepairs ever, but I know not a lot of people have considered it. So I hope this fic helps in introducing it to other people! Please, let me know what you thought about my piece in the comments or on my twitter account @pasupare! I'd be more than happy to hear your own thoughts about SayoChisa as well ♡
> 
> Also, thank you so so much to Morgan, Ace, Yang, and Kit for proofreading! I was super nervous about writing this but you all really made me feel more confident in posting publicly


End file.
